


Writer’s Block

by livingforlili



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff, Implies Oral Sex, Insomnia and Writer’s block gets to Jughead, Mild Smut, Nurturing!Betty, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforlili/pseuds/livingforlili
Summary: Jughead is experiencing writers block, Betty saves him from himself and takes him back home.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Writer’s Block

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very early in the morning. So if it’s horrible I apologize.
> 
> No beta! Any mistakes are on me completely. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hmmmm,” Jughead tapped his ring against his type writer. He was stuck, his mind stuck in mud. Writers block never failed to amuse Jughead Jones. Sometimes a flower could bloom and suddenly he was struck by inspiration. Other times, the storyline could be right in front of him and bam nothing.

“Jug?” Betty leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, rubbing his tense shoulders.

“Hey,” he turned to face her, his face looked drained , dark circles molded into the skin under his eyes.

“My god Jug how long have you been writing for?” She placed a hand on his cheek and grazed her thumb over his prominent mole. 

“I ... I don’t know maybe a couple of hours.” He glanced at the clock then, 3:00am, he had been sitting at that desk for 9 whole hours with nothing to prove that he had been writing.

“Jughead,” she tilted her head and her lips pulled into a small smirk. “Baby, you look exhausted. Let me take you home.” 

Jughead smiled, still unsure about how he hadn’t noticed the room to be swarmed by the darkness from outside. Blinking a couple of times he stood up and stretched, arms high and legs stiff, causing numerous cracks to fill Betty’s ears making her shiver. 

“Jughead, when was the last time you walked around for a bit ... or even ate anything?”

He answered with a guilty smile. 

“Ok let’s get you home.” She shook her head and grabbed his arm to pull him to her car, his stiff body following her lead without a fight. 

***

Jughead tossed and turned. The clock reading 5:00am. This was getting ridiculous! First writers block and now insomnia! 

Feeling needy he began to poke Betty’s shoulder. 

“Mmmf, Jug,” she groaned and fluttered her eyes open. He faced her and smiled.

“Betty. I need some love please.” The smallest voice escaped his lips.

“What do you need?” Her voice laced with sleep.

He leaned in to kiss her gently. She did a small smile and kissed back. Their lips softly intertwining in a slow rhythm. Jughead pulled back and smiled. His fingers curling her hair. 

“Thank you baby.” 

“Jug?” She propped herself up on her pillow.

“Yeah?” He sat up beside her.

“You’re in the mood aren’t you?” She smiled , still squinting in attempts to adjust to the dark room around her. 

“How did you know?” A bigger smirk filled his face.

“Jug, you’re dick was against my leg.” They both giggled as he leaned in once more to kiss her, this time with less sweetness and more lust. He rolled on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him. “So that was a yes to being horny?” She giggled into his attentive mouth. 

He just started to grind on her thigh causing her to moan. “Betts we aren’t getting sleep tonight.” 

“You mean this morning?” She giggled into his neck.

“Ummm,” he looked down at her and brushed some hair away from her eyes, “I could get used to waking up like this.” 

She threw her head back and let out a cackle. “You never went to bed!”

“I’m about to take you to bed.” A dark smirk filled his face as he attacked her neck. 

“I’m already in be-“ he quickly shuffled under the covers and she gripped the pillow.

“Oh wow.”

“What was that?” He popped his head out from the cover.

“Shut up!” He smiled , since it was dark he couldn’t see her too well but he knew the scrunched up frustrated look she was giving him, “Don’t stop” she had a hand full of his hair and shoved him back under the covers.

It was safe to say after Betty was done with him , Jughead slept like a baby.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment :)
> 
> @livingforlili on Instagram and tumblr.


End file.
